Das Menschenrettungsding
by wolfskind
Summary: Die Schlacht von Hogwarts aus Rons POV


hey

mal wieder- nach langem- eine kleinigkeit von mir. ich besitze die deutsche übersetzung von hp7 nicht, deshalb sind die passagen, die auch im buch vorhanden sind auf meinen eigenen mist übersetzt worden.

und wie immer ist das potteruniversum nicht meins. tja, life is hard.

viel vergnügen, wölfchen

* * *

Es war warm in der Grossen Halle, die kühle Nachtbrise, die durch die zerschlagenen Fenster hereinwehte vermochte nichts daran zu ändern. 

Und doch zitterte er am ganzen Körper, und doch standen ihm die Härchen auf den Armen zu Berge. Aber es erreichte ihn nicht. Genau so wenig wie die schmerzhaften Verbrennungen auf seinen Armen und Beinen, genau so wenig wie die blauen Flecken, die er sich durch diverse Stürze und Flüche zugezogen hatte. All dies schien weit, weit weg zu sein, aus einem anderen Leben, einem anderen Universum, einem, indem er nicht in das regungslose Gesicht seines toten Bruders schaute, unfähig den Blick abzuwenden.

Ron fühlte kaum, wie Percy ihn umarmte, er hörte das Schluchzen seiner Mutter nicht und nicht die Schreie der anderen Hinterbliebenen. Fred war tot, in diesem Universum, in jenem, das sich Realität schimpfte. Es schien unverständlich, absurd und völlig unlogisch, dass Fred hier lag.

Wenn Ron ehrlich war, dann hatte er immer geglaubt, dass er derjenige war der starb. Nicht Fred. Er hatte sich damit abgefunden, es akzeptiert als er sich mit Harry und Hermine auf die Suche nach den Horcruxen machte. Und spätestens nach seiner Rückkehr hatte er geglaubt, sein endgültiges Todesurteil unterschrieben zu haben. Mit seinem Tod hätte er gerechnet, aber nicht damit am Totenbett seines Bruders zu stehen, nicht damit George sprachlos, versteinert und überfordert zu erleben.

Der Schock, der dumpfe Schmerz füllte ihn vollständig aus, vereinnahmte ihn sosehr, dass er nicht wahrnahm, wie Bill, Charlie und Ginny aufstanden und benommen von Freds Totenbett wegtaumelten.

Erst als jemand nah an ihn herantrat, eine Hand sein Handgelenk fasste und ihn von Fred wegdrehte, kippte die Wahrnehmung zurück, so, als würde sich eine Horde Dementoren aus der Halle verziehen, genau so passte sich der Lautstärkenpegel der Realität an, kehrte der Geruch von verbranntem Fleisch und Staub zurück. Mit dem einzigen Unterschied, dass die Verzweiflung blieb.

Ron sah auf und war milde überrascht, dass Hermine neben ihm stand. Ihr Gesicht glänzte und ihre Augen waren rot und geschwollen. Doch dahinter steckte etwas unglaublich lebendiges, da war mehr als die Taubheit, die Ron erfüllte.

Erst nach einer Weile begriff er, dass es Angst war.

„Wo ist Harry?" fragte Ron unvermittelt.

„Du hast ihn auch nirgends gesehen?" Hermines Stimme klang unnatürlich hoch.

„Er war hinter mir als wir in die Halle kamen. Ich dachte er wäre hier..."

Unterdrückte Panik schwappte von Hermine auf ihn über. Sie liess sein Handgelenk los und drehte sich im Kreis um einen bessern Blick auf die Menschenmenge in der Grossen Halle zu erhaschen.

„Er wird doch nicht-" Das Zittern in seiner eigenen Stimme behagte Ron nicht. Vehement kämpfte er gegen einen schrecklichen Gedanken an, der seine Eingeweide fest umklammert hielt.

Hermine schien die gleiche Gewissheit zu dämmern, denn sie rannte los, Ron hinterher, der Puls rasend und Voldemorts Stimme im Kopf.

„Harry! _Harry_!"

Vor dem Eingangstor holte er die keuchende Hermine ein.

„Hast du-?" fragte Ron leise und trat an Hermine heran, die völlig steif dastand, den Blick in die Dunkelheit gerichtet.

„Dieser Idiot!" platzte Hermine unvermittelt hervor und schlug die Hände vors Gesicht. „Dieser gottverdammte _Idiot!"_

Diesmal war es Ron, der Hermine packte und sie herumriss.

„Er ist _nicht_ in den Wald gegangen Hermine. Er ist irgendwo da draussen, rettet Leute oder was weiß ich. Aber so dumm ist nicht mal Harry."

„Lüg dich doch selbst nicht an" zischte Hermine heftig und riss sich los. Ron sah, wie ihr frische Tränen über ihre Wangen liefen. Doch es waren Tränen der Wut, der Hilflosigkeit. Ron kannte diese Tränen an Hermine. Und meist verhiessen sie nichts gutes. Nicht im Zusammenhang mit Harry. Seine eigene Panik wurde stärker. „Du kennst ihn genau so gut wie ich und du weißt, dass er nicht ´irgendwo da draussen´ wenn er glaubt die Möglichkeit zu haben das ganze zu stoppen. Er ist im Wald, genau da wo Voldemort ihn hinbestellt hat und schert sich einen Scheissdreck, dass dies eine so offensichtliche Falle ist. Das ist Harry, so ist er. Es ist das Ministerium, genau das gleiche, es ist immer, immer, immer das gleiche."

Ron schwieg. Ja, es war das gleiche. Immer und immer wieder. Und er wusste, dass Hermine Recht hatte. Aber er war nicht bereit den Gedanken weiterzuspinnen. Er war nicht bereit die Konsequenzen dieser Möglichkeit zu akzeptieren. Und weil es sich im Rennen eher vermeiden lässt zu denken, sprintete er los, raus in die Dunkelheit wo einzelne Gestalten die Gefallenen und Verletzten bargen. Und so ganz bereit die Hoffnung aufzugeben, dass Harry einer von denen war, das war Ron nicht. Er war nicht bereit einen weiteren Bruder in dieser Schlacht zu verlieren.

Und in seinem Sprint, der kein anderes Ziel hatte als von den eigenen Gedanken zu flüchten, rannte er blindlings in jemanden hinein.

„Ron?"

„Neville! Was zum-? _... Hast du Harry gesehen?"_

Im wenigen Licht, das Nevilles Profil beleuchtete sah Ron, wie der Gryffindor die Stirn runzelte.

„Ich-... Ja, ja hab ich."

„Wo ist er hin?"

„Das weiß ich nicht, er trug den Umhang. Aber-... aber ich dachte, ihr wüsstet wo er hin ist, er sagte etwas von einem Plan und dass ihr davon wüsstet. Und er sagte etwas von Vol-... Voldemorts Schlange und dass sie getötet werden muss-"

Neville stockte, als er sah, wie Ron ungläubig den Kopf schüttelte und Hermine erneut in Tränen ausbrach.

„Er hat gesagt, er hat nicht vor sich selbst auszuhändigen, er sprach von einem Plan..." stammelte Neville, als versuchte er sich irgendwie zu rechtfertigen. Doch seine Worte verliefen im nichts, klangen hohl und Harrys offensichtliche Lüge drückte auch jetzt noch schwer auf ihren Trommelfellen. Einzig Hermines Schluchzen durchbrach die Stille in unregelmässigen Abständen.

„Was jetzt?" fragte Neville scheu. Niemand antwortete. Erst einzelne Wortfetzen von zwei Gestalten ganz in der nähe liessen die drei hochfahren.

„...gehen erst mal zu Madam Pomfrey und versuchen deinen Arm wieder hinzukriegen."

„Aber ich will nicht dahin, ich will zu meiner Mum."

Ginny kam ihnen entgegen, ein kleines Mädchen an der Hand. Als sie Ron, Hermine und Neville erkannte blieb sie stehen. Ihr Blick wanderte für einen Moment über die drei, dann fragte sie die Frage, vor der Ron sich am meisten fürchtete.

„Wo ist Harry?"

Niemand sagte ein Wort. Ginny verstand augenblicklich. Ihre Stimme brach, als sie nach Oliver Wood rief, der in der Nähe stand. Er nahm das Mädchen und ging mit ihr hinein in die Grosse Halle.

Noch immer schweigend folgten die vier Wood und dem Mädchen. Es war kurz vor eins. Die Stimmung unter den Kämpfenden war angespannt, angstvolle Blicke wanderten umher und jeder fragte sich, wie lange es noch dauern würde ehe Voldemort und die Todesser wieder zuschlagen würden. Eines war allen klar: Lange hielten sie nicht mehr durch. Zu viele von ihnen waren gefallen, zu viele verletzt. Und so sassen sie da, warteten, warteten auf ihren Tod.

Hermine führte die stumme Prozession der vier Gryffindors an. Auf einer freien Bank setzte sie sich hin, den Rücken steif, den Blick starr geradeaus gerichtet auf ein Ziel, das Ron nicht kannte, die Hände verkrampft im Schoss. Er selber hatte jegliches Gefühl für sich verloren. Die Ungewissheit nagte an ihm, verbrannte seine Eingeweide und mit aller Kraft versuchte er gegen den Gedanken anzukämpfen, was es bedeutete, wenn Harry jetzt im Verbotenen Wald war. Wut und Angst mischten sich in seinem Innern zu einer giftigen Masse.

Als er aufsah, begegnete er Ginnys Blick. Und auf einmal wurde ihm bewusst, dass das, was sie für Harry empfand mehr war als er je angenommen hatte. Erst jetzt wurde ihm klar- und er wand sich bei dem Gedanken ein wenig- dass sie ihn wirklich liebte.

Ohne es zu merken stand Ron auf und nahm seine Schwester in den Arm. Die Tatsache, dass sie sich nicht- so wie all die Jahre zuvor- dagegen sträubte, erschreckte ihn.

„Er schafft das schon" murmelte er und glaubte selbst nicht daran.

„Er schafft das schon" sagte er und wandte sich dabei an Hermine. „Es ist Harry."

Das Lächeln, das er dabei versuchte misslang erbärmlich.

Und wie auf ein Kommando erschallte Voldemorts Stimme zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend.

„Harry Potter ist tot. Er wurde getötet, als er fliehen wollte um seine eigene Haut zu retten, während ihr hier bereitwillig eure Leben hergebt. Wir bringen seine Leiche als Beweis, dass euer Held gestorben ist."

Ein Tunnel tat sich vor Ron auf, ein Tunnel, dessen Ende sich in rasender Geschwindigkeit von ihm wegbewegte, sodass innert Sekunden nur noch ein winzig kleiner Fleck Realität da war, während er von Dunkelheit umgeben war. _Harry Potter ist tot._ Der Gedanke, vor dem er davongerannt war, die logische Konsequenz davon, dass sich Harry Voldemort auslieferte, dieser Gedanke traf ihn voller Wucht in der Kniekehle und japsend vor Schmerz ging Ron zu Boden.

Langsam, zögerlich nur, kam die Wirklichkeit wieder zurück. Hermine war aufgestanden, die Augen geweitet, die Lippen leicht geöffnet. Vorsichtig glitt ihre Hand in Rons und zusammen setzten sie sich in Bewegung.

Noch bevor sie am Eingangstor angelangt waren, zerstörte McGonagalls Schrei die letzte winzige Luftblase der Illusion, an der Ron sich noch festgeklammert hatte. Als er schliesslich Harrys Leiche zu Füssen Voldemorts erblickte und ein Schrei seiner Kehle entfuhr, fiel die Angst, der Schock und die Ungläubigkeit von ihm ab. Was zurückblieb war der pure Hass.

Und es war dieser Hass, der aus ihm herausbrach, als Voldemort von Harry als „einen Jungen, der sich darauf verliess, dass sich andere für ihn opferten" sprach.

Dieser Hass, der ihn verzweifelt gegen den Schweigezauber kämpfen liess, ehe er ihn durchbrach.

„Er hat dich besiegt!" schrie Ron und den Schmerz, den der schallende Schrei an seinen Stimmbändern verursachte, hiess er willkommen.

Die Menge begann zu toben, doch Voldemort zwang sie erneut mit einem Zauber zum Schweigen.

Wieder sprach Voldemort, doch diesmal war es Neville, der den Zauber durchbrach. Starr vor Entsetzten sah die Menge zu, wie der Sprechende Hut über Nevilles Kopf in Flammen aufging. Und noch in der Millisekunde, in der die Menge gelähmt zusah wusste Ron, dass jetzt der Bogen überspannt worden war. Zentauren stürmten aus den Wäldern, die Bewohner von Hogesmade strömten dazu und Grawp stolperte ins Geschehen.

Und inmitten dieses Chaos sah Ron ein silbernes Glitzern und Naginis abgetrennter Kopf, der durch die Luft flog. Voldemort und Hagrid schrieen auf und die Menge setzte sich in Bewegung.

Ron packte Hermines Hand, ehe auch sie im Tumult verschwand, beugte sich zu ihr herunter und schrie ihr ins Ohr:

„Können wir jetzt Todesser umbringen?"

Für einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde glaubte Ron ein grimmiges Lächeln über Hermines Züge fliegen zu sehen, dann nickte sie und rannte los.

Es tat gut zu kämpfen. Es stoppte die Gedanken und Emotionen, die Konzentration verbot dem nagenden Gefühl des Entsetzens seine Existenz. Doch nicht für lange. Kaum hatte Ron zusammen mit Neville Fenrir Greyback überwältigt, lenkte ein anderes Duell seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.

Hermine, Luna und Ginny duellierten sich mit Bellatrix Leastrange. Ron wollte eingreifen, helfen, etwas tun, doch er wagte es nicht einen Fluch auf sie loszulassen, zumal sie sich in ständiger Bewegung befanden. Geschockt sah er, wie seine Schwester nur ganz knapp einen Todesfluch verfehlte und wie sich seine Mutter- seine eigene Mutter- fluchend ins Gefecht stürzte.

Eine Mischung aus Faszination und Entsetzen sah Ron, wie sich seine Mutter und Bellatrix duelleierten, wie seine eigene Mutter, die sonst ihren Zauberstab zum Kochen und Waschen benutzte, fluchend und voller Hass kämpfte, wie Bellatrix getroffen wurde, wie sich ihre Augen weiteten und sie schliesslich reglos niederging. Voldemort wandte sich von seinen Gegnern ab und wandte seinen Zauberstab gegen Molly Weasley. Noch bevor Ron irgendetwas tun konnte, noch bevor er überhaupt seinen eigenen Zauberstab gehoben hatte, erschien aus dem nirgendwo ein gewaltiger Schutzschild.

Und aus ebendiesem nirgendwo tauchte plötzlich eine Person auf die in Ron eine ganze Reihe von Emotionen auslöste, die weit über das Fassungsvermögen eines Teelöffels herausgingen. Schock, Erleichterung, Angst und Hoffnung schwappten wie Wellen kalten Wassers durch Rons Gehirn. Harry lebte. Wie zum Teufel er das wieder geschafft hatte wusste Ron nicht, doch hey, es war schliesslich Harry Potter, der Junge, der dafür bekannt war alles mögliche zu überleben.

Urplötzlich verspürte Ron den unbändigen Wunsch zu lachen. Sein Verstand sagte ihm, dass es noch nicht vorbei war, dass der Kampf erst noch ausgetragen werden musste. Sein Verstand mahnte ihn vor überschwänglicher Euphorie und Siegesgewissheit. Doch tief in seinem Inneren wusste Ron, dass der Kampf entschieden war.

Er sah es kommen, er spürte Voldemorts Wut und auch seine Angst, beinahe glaubte er die Zeitbombe ticken zu hören, während sowie Harry als auch Voldemort ihre Zauberstäbe fester und fester umklammerten. Ron meinte zu fühlen, wie sich sein Puls gemeinsam mit allen anderen aus der Grossen Halle dem unhörbaren Ticken anpasste und immer schneller wurde, ehe er mit dem Hereinbrechen der ersten zartgoldenen Sonnenstrahlen aussetzte.

Die unglaubliche Magie, die die beiden aufeinandertreffenden Flüche freisetzten, schwappte in Wellen über die Zuschauer hinweg. Und ehe man sich's versah, bevor irgendjemand auch nur begriffen hatte, was geschehen war, lag Voldemort am Boden und Harry leicht keuchend mit zwei Zauberstäben in der Hand stand aufrecht da.

Die Menge rührte sich nicht, niemand sagte ein Wort, ehe eine Bewegung links von Ron die Starre aufhob. Hermine rannte los und Ron hinterher und die Menge begann zu lärmen und toben und Menschen umarmten sich und endlich, endlich brach das Lachen aus Ron hervor als sie Harry erreichten, ihm auf die Schulter klopften, ihn umarmten und Dinge schrien, die weder er noch sie verstanden.

Der Trubel, der nun herrschte schien die Details zu verschlingen, die Trauer und der Schock und die Freude waren überwältigend und Tränen und Neuigkeiten wurden verteilt.

Irgendwann und irgendwie war Ron alleine auf einer Bank zusammengesunken. In seinem Kopf drehte sich alles und erst jetzt merkte er, wie müde er eigentlich war. Für einen kurzen Moment schloss er die Augen und versuchte das Chaos in ihm, die überwältigenden Gefühle von nagender Trauer und unbeschreiblicher Freude zu ordnen. Eine Anstrengung, bei der er grandios versagte.

Die Bank auf der er sass, gab ein wenig nach und als sich eine kleine, warme Hand in seine schob, wusste er, dass auch Hermine ihren Weg aus dem Chaos gefunden hatte.

Zusammengekauert und schweigend sassen sie da und warteten darauf, dass sich Harry von der Menge, die ihn wie einen Wanderpokal weiterreichte, losreissen konnte.

Und während sie da sassen, warteten und die angenehm warme Morgensonne auf ihre Gesichter scheinen liessen, schien langsam die Erkenntnis in Ron aufzublühen: Sie hatten es geschafft.

* * *

na? meiner meinung nach meine mit abstand schlechteste story, aber ich stecke im moment in so einem penetranten schreibstau drin, dass ich schon zufrieden bin, dass ich _irgendwas _zu stande gebracht habe. 

soll kein fishing for compliments sein, bloss eine erklärung dafür, dass die geschichte halt meiner meinung nach unter meinem sonstigen niveau ist... reviews sind trotzdem gerne willkommen.

gruss wölfchen


End file.
